


Be My Valentine

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's down on his first Valentine’s Day without Brooks and Nicky cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

Mike watched Brooks from his stall. It had been months since they broke up, and most days were fine for him. They were still good friends, but it hurt a little when he saw Brooks with Amy. She was nice, accepted his and Brooks' friendship, though he doesn't think that Brooks told her they used to sleep with each other. He can't bring himself to ask.

Even that, Brooks and Amy, it wasn't too hard most days. She was good to him, made him happy and made sure he didn't get too uptight about anything. No, most days he was fine. It was only recently that he found himself despising them both. He wanted to say it was just seeing them together was getting him down, but he knew what changed.

It was nearing the end of the second week of February and seeing Brooks go all lovey-dovey about Amy and Valentine's day was getting on his nerves, making him sick. What was the big deal? It's just some stupid, made up holiday. Did she really need any more assurance that he liked her? He left Mike, didn't he?

He remembered the few Valentines days they had spent together and it made him feel empty inside. Okay, so it wasn't the holiday, it was just seeing Brooks get all Brooks about it and it not being about him. He wasn't self-centered, and he didn't really care about the stuff Brooks did or got for him, it was just nice being thought of, cared for, and loved. Now he had nothing, but the faint memory and the visions of Brooks doing those things for someone else staining his mind.

Apparently Brooks wasn't the only one being watched. Across the room, Nicklas Backstrom sat in his stall, watching the sad expression covering Mike's usually upbeat face, wishing he could do something about it.

When practice was over, Mike took an extra-long shower, hoping to at least avoid more of Brooks' well wishes to everyone. He just couldn't deal with that right now. When he got back to the locker room, he was surprised to see Nicklas sitting his stall, fully dressed and packed up.

“You're still here?” Mike asked when Nicklas didn't say anything.

“Um,” Nicklas said, pausing, then standing up and walking over to Mike. “Here,” he said, pushing a little purple bear, holding a heart into Mike's hands and leaving the room without further words.

Mike stared, watching the door. He half expecting someone to pop out and laugh at him. When nobody came, he moved his eyes to the toy in his hands. It was cute.

Looking closer, it actually reminded Mike of Nicky. Big, bright eyes, and an innocent smile. He laughed as he ran his finger over the soft fur. He certainly had good taste in toys, Mike thought as he examined it closer than he probably should be. He noticed a note placed behind the heart and unfolded it.

 _“Don't be so grumpy, Greenie,_  
Be my Valentine? =0)  
~ Love, Nicky”

Mike blushed, suddenly glad he was alone and suddenly very aware of his nakedness. “Sorry,” he says, as if apologizing to the bear as he put it on a shelf, facing the wall so he could change.

Mike stopped off at a variety store to pick something up, if only to return the favour. He parked down the street, in case he chickened out. He walked up to Nicky's door and knocked, taking a deep breath as he heard Nicky yell that he was coming. It kind of surprised Mike that Nicky could get so loud in such a big house.

“Mikey!” Nicklas said, opening the door. “I'm glad you came,” he added, inviting Mike inside.

“Thanks,” Mike said, nervously. “For the bear, too. It cheered me up,” he added.

“Thought Gary could use a friend,” Nicklas said, absently. “Also thought you needed cheering up,” he added, walking into the kitchen as Mike followed. “That's why I picked up this,” Nicklas added, holding up a bottle of Absolute Vodka with a smile on his face, still innocent despite the liquor in his hands.

Mike laughed. “Well, no harm in celebrating, I suppose,” he said sarcastically, but smiled in appreciation. Nicklas got down two shot glasses and set them down, pouring out a shot for them.

The night went on, and Mike and Nicky downed some shots, along with some friendly conversation about anything but Valentine’s Day. Mike had no idea why Nicky was eager to drink, but he didn't really feel like questioning him in case that leads to the stoppage of quality alcohol and conversation.

Mike let himself get into a nice, warm glow as the night progressed into them playing Mario Kart- which both of them sucked at when they were sober, so had no idea why they'd even attempt to play drunk. Either way, it was fun and kept his mind of what Brooks might be doing. They started laughing hysterically as they both flew off the same cliff at the same time, both coming in last two spots.

“I won!” Nicklas said, triumphantly, as if coming in second last place- and only by less than a second, Mike should add- had any credibility what so ever. Mike just smiled though, his buzz making him feel happy for Nicky's accomplishment.

“I have a trophy for you!” Mike exclaimed as he remembered what he picked up at the store. Nicky watched, excitedly as Mike fished something out of his bag, laughing himself off the couch when he saw what it was.

“Oh my god, I love you!” Nicklas yelled, rolling on the floor as Mike held up a cheap, variety store bear with a package of Swedish Berries poorly taped to the center with a heart drawn on. “That is the best thing I have literally ever seen, and I've seen Alex naked!” Nicklas said, bursting out laughing again.

Mike was laughing himself as he watched Nicky's fit of laughter. It seemed to be contagious and Mike was fine with that. Nicklas tried grabbing for the bear, but got Mike's sleeve, yanking him down to the floor as well. “Oh, hello, Mr. Green. Fancy seeing you here,” Nicky said in between laughs, “Enjoying the fall this summer? I mean trip?” Nicklas said, confusing himself and making Mike laugh.

“Yes, I'm enjoying this very much. I'm going to get up though, before I squish you,” Mike said, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up, only to be pulled down again by Nicklas.

“No, stay!” Nicky whined, smiling at Mike. They were extremely close, face to face, chest to chest as they could smell each other's breath, something Mike didn't usually find appealing, but didn't mind right now.

“Swede?” Nicky asked, holding up a Swedish Berry in his hand. Mike smiled and the next thing he knew, his lips were against Nicky's and he was actually kissing back, candy long forgotten. The kiss deepened and progressed into full-on making out.

Nicky switched places with Mike, straddling his thighs as he kept on kissing Mike. He attempted to rid Mike of his shirt, but couldn't work the buttons and decided to opt for the ripping option, which didn't go that gracefully either, but got the job done.

“Nicky, wha-” Mike started, but didn't get to finish after being bombarded by Nicky's lips once again. “Shh, Mike. Don't think,” Nicky said, massaging Mike's shoulders as he grinded his hips into Mike's, kissing along his chest. He stopped at Mike's tattooed shoulder, examining it up close for the first time, kissing around it and caressing the ink with his fingertips. “So sexy, Mikey,” Nicky said, thick slur in with his accent and abnormally low tone. Nicky traced the outline of one of the flowers on his bicep, fascinated by the texture and look of it. He had secretly always wanted to feel Mike's artwork up close like this, take it in. Take him in.

All the intensity of Nicky's focus was transferring to the energy in the room, making Mike squirm slightly at the tension it arose in his body. “Nicky,” he said, breaking Nicklas' bond with the tattoo.

Nicklas smiled, mouthing at Mike's shoulder once more before moving on to his chest once again. “So sexy,” he said again and Mike couldn't help himself but ride his hands up Nicky's leg, he needed to do something, he couldn't just sit there while Nicklas took on his body. He sat up a bit, so he could capture Nicky's mouth once again, in dire need of some contact at this particular moment. “Nicky, you feel so good,” he said as he stroked up and down Nicklas' arms, still clothed.

Mike broke the kiss and went to kissing along Nicky’s neck as his hands took care of his shirt, freeing the easy-done buttons that Mike half-wished hadn't undone so easily so he'd have a chance to rip it open as well, like a fierce tiger about to ravish its prey.

On second thought, he didn't want to be like a tiger, not with Nicky. He stopped what he was doing, and went back to Nicky's lips, slowing down the pace as he slowly caressed Nicky's mouth with his tongue. Time went by and they once again upped the pace, taking it to the next level as their shirts actually came off, as well as their pants.

Mike had no idea he'd end up on the floor, in his underwear with Nicklas Backstrom when he woke up hating the world this morning but he couldn't be happier right now. Nicklas slips his hands around the edge of Mike's underwear, but doesn't go further, just dips around the waistband a few times before going up Mike's back. He's sitting on Mike's legs, cheeks flushed and smiling like crazy as Mike slides his hand into Nicky's underwear, caressing his ass. He can't believe he's actually doing this, but he can't deny the response he gets.

It doesn't take too much longer for them both to end up naked, still on the floor as they explore each other's bodies for the first time, both enjoying every moment and both taking their time. Mike's eyes brighten as Nicky pulls out a condom and some lube and hands them over, moving to his back, inviting Mike over.

“I want you, Mikey,” Nicklas groans out as Mike palms him through his briefs. Mike makes relatively quick work of Nicky's remaining clothing and finishes his exploration with a lubed finger, probing Nicky's entrance.

After a little prep-time, Mike enters Nicky and they begin to lose themselves in the night, the flow, the emotions, and the sex. Mike thinks it's better than he can remember, but he doesn't stop to question it. He doesn’t think about Brooks, not this time. He just takes Nicky in, loving the look in the green eyes, staring back at him, the most beautiful thing in the world right now.

By the end of the night, they make it to the couch, and Nicky pulls the quilt over them both as he wraps his arms around Mike's body, still sweaty, but too drained to do much more. It won’t be a pleasant awakening, they both know, but they'll be hung over as hell anyway so what's a little sweat and stuff gonna do?

“Happy Valentine's day, Mike,” Nicky says after a few seconds of a comfortable silence, revelling in the afterglow of an amazing night.

Mike smiles to himself, melting into the squeeze of Nicky's arms around him and the sound of his words, propelled by the fog of booze and sex. It's just what he needed after a week like this, that he closes his eyes and almost feels like never waking up. The silence that follows is bliss.


End file.
